Darkness
by Contorted Thoughts
Summary: Bella has mysteriously died while trying to become a vampire. When Edward and Jacob meet to settle who will pay for the funeral expenses, sparks fly. Jacob x Edward. Rated T for yaoi gay pairings. please read and review!
1. Darkness

_I do not own the Twilight series or anything to do with it, all rights are reserved to Stephenie Meyer. I am just a fan of the series and would like to share my work. _

Bella Swan was lying in her casket, open for the world to see her porcelain white face. Standing beside her was Edward Cullen to her left and Jacob Black to her right. They both looked at her, wishing different things that would both end up the same way. For Edward, he wished that they never agreed to turn her after the wedding, to never have even thought of turning her and have just left her the way she was, the girl he was in love with. Unfortunately during the process of turning her into a vampire, her heart stopped beating as it was supposed to, but she never woke from that state. On the other hand, Jacob was wishing for her to have never met the man across from her, to have fallen in love with her childhood friend and could never have been in danger and had died in the arms of the blood-suckers.

Both then looked up, staring at each other with sorrowful eyes that could only mean, "If I was able to save her."

"I'm sorry," Edward began, "there was nothing else I could do. Carlisle tried to save her but by that time it was too late."

"It's still all your fault!" screamed the enraged werewolf, causing a scene, "if she never met you we wouldn't be here!"

"Will you two just quit yelling!" Charlie cut in; "Especially over my dear d-daughter's d-dead …" he soon began crying. Jacob went over to console him. Edward wished he could do the same, but nothing could repair the relationship between him and Charlie since he was to blame to Bella's mysterious death.

Jacob and Charlie then walked away, leaving Edward and Bella's corpse alone. All Edward could do was stare at it; not even acknowledging it was Bella anymore. He retraced everything that happened when they were trying to turn her. Everything was according to plan, not one hair out of place. Though in the end, she was the exact same color as the dress she was wearing.

Alice then walked in with Jasper, both mourning the loss of her. Suddenly, Alice had another vision, as both Edward and Jasper could tell since she had that look on her face. Afterwards Alice just shook her head and said, "the usual fighting between you two, nothing more." Of course, she was talking about Edward and Jacob.

A few hours later every one left, except for Edward, Jacob and Charlie. All still standing over the open casket of Bella's body, all wishing they could go back to when she died and save her, so this could never happen.

Jacob then had to leave as he had some "business to take care of," meaning he had the night watch again for the forests and reservation. Charlie bid him good-bye and then stared blankly at Edward. The vampire looked up, nodded, and left the house.

The next day was the funeral, where everybody from the previous day went to see Bella for the last time before being put into her eternal resting place. Everyone was crying or looked like they were about to, or trying to forget she was even alive and they had never met her. Forks was at a stand still, and had been for some days now after she had died. They boy she saved from being hit by a truck thought about how he could have saved her from whatever she died from, Mike Newton thinking if only he could have been the one she had fallen in love with, as everyone knew Edward Cullen had something to do with it. Towards the end he slowly bowed out, not wanting to believe she died and would remain dead.

The only problem now was who was going to pay for the funeral. Both Jacob and Edward offered to pay, so they reluctantly agreed to meet at the Cullen residence.

When Jacob got there all of the vampire's eyes were on him. He walked cautiously to the main living room, finding Edward there with all the receipts from the funeral.

"Look," Edward started, "I told you I would pay for everything, I was her husband."

"Yeah, but not legally since the government would figure out how old you were. And besides, she and I were in love."

"Like brother and sister. Her husband should pay for her funeral."

"Don't forget her murderer."

"We don't know what happened to kill her, she may be alive."

"Yeah right! Besides, that still means we have to pay for her funeral. I said I would pay for it."

"Like you could pay for it. How much money do you make from being a werewolf and no one else knowing it?"

"That's not the point. I loved Bella and I want to pay."

"Come on, where are you going to get the money?"

Silence. They were just staring at each other when suddenly Edward got up from the couch he was sitting on and sat next to Jacob. "Look," he said, "we both know you can't afford the payments, let's just leave it to me. You know my family has the money to pay for it." By this time his arm was around Jacob and the other hand on his thigh.

For some strange reason, Jacob was not at all uncomfortable with Edward so close to him, it was almost natural to him. Jacob just nodded, agreeing with Edward's statement that he should pay.

Edward smiled; the fight was finally over. Now there was something to settle that just popped up in his mind. This was brought up by the tension between them.

Edward and Jacob's heads simultaneously inched closer and closer. Finally, their lips touched gracefully, both uneasy about what to do or not to do. Both had their eyes closed, with nothing to think about. They then separated, right when Jacob though 'how am I going to explain to the guys I kissed a blood-sucker?'

Edward then said, "You don't say anything. Nobody can read minds except for me."

Alice then walked in. "Hey! Why are you two blushing?"

"What?" both said at the same time.

The look of a vision came upon her face. Afterwards she started laughing. "You … two?" and continued on laughing.

Both ran towards her and covered her mouth. "Don't you dare say anything to anybody," Edward said.

"Fine. You two were so cute together, anyways. I mean, both of you looked as if it was your first kiss."

"Shut up!"


	2. Chaos

"That's it! I'm sick of this place!" Rosalie screamed, barging into the front door.

Everyone in the Cullen household had confused looks upon their faces. Yes, they were all tired of the rumors that they had killed Bella, but they had all learned to ignore it.

"Apparently, the news about Bella's death has even reached _Seattle,_" the blond said.

"What?" everyone exclaimed. They were aware that rumors would spread fast in a small town, but all the way to the metropolitan area? They had never thought it was possible

"Yes, and apparently Edward isn't to blame anymore. Some lady came up to me when I was shopping and went 'Excuse me, are you the young lady that killed the girl in Forks since you wanted her boyfriend for herself?' I'm furious! Don't they know I'm married! I mean, hello? I already have Emmet!"

"Yes, we know that dear, but some people don't take the time to look at your ring," Esme said calmly.

"Well, they_ should_." 

Everyone was left silent. They stood there for about a minute, all speaking to Edward as usual.

'We should just move,' Carlisle though. 'I know it sounds desperate but the rumors all are affecting us and it would be better to escape.'

"Is that even possible now? I mean, that would be more suspicious," Edward said.

"What?" the rest of the Cullens asked simultaneously.

Carlisle explained, "we should just move out of Forks. I think it would be better for everybody if we did."

Everyone agreed to move out of the house they were currently living in. No matter how far they lived from the center of Forks, the only way to leave it all was to find a new home.

Edward then asked, "how about we move to La Push? I mean, most of the people from Forks never go there, and if they do they normally just ignore the natives there."

'Fine,' the family though, 'we're moving to La Push.'

The only thing to settle now would be how they could be able to communicate with the werewolves. They only problem was that they used to be able to communicate through Bella, but because of the circumstances they couldn't anymore.

"I guess we'll have to ask Charlie," sighed Edward.

The following day, Edward went over to the place he called a second home, hoping to get what he wanted.

The second after the door rang Charlie answered the door letting the young vampire in. A second later he started bawling and grabbing onto Edward, not caring about what happened at the funeral. "Why … why did she have to die," Charlie muttered, "she was so … so … young!" More tears then came out his eyes, unable to control his feelings. All Edward could do was hug the police officer, even though it was already uncomfortable being there.

Charlie eventually stopped crying to ask why the Cullen child was there. Edward then explained what was going on, then asked if he could help.

"Of course I can! Why would you think I wouldn't help my son-in-law!"

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward said. He then left afterwards, saying his most likely last good-byes and then setting out. On the way back a frightening idea then came into our mind. 'Charlie … Billy Black … Jacob!'

As soon as he got to the house he ran in, shut the front door, and looked for Alice.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Edward asked. All Alice did as a reply has giggled, upsetting Edward even more to the point where the stomped through the entire house, going up to his room, and then slamming the door.

'This would have never happened if we didn't try to turn her that night.'


	3. Moving

By the time Edward got home everything in the grand house was already packed. 'Alice …' Edward thought as he arrived, 'she must have seen it.' The only thing he could do now was wait and see what was going to happen with the move to the reservation. The treaty had been dissolved after the last battle and everything was fine, though the reactions from the rest of the people in La Push who still detested the bloodsuckers they would have to deal with.

On the way there, it was silent. Mostly because everyone was driving in there own car, but Edward really couldn't read the minds of any of the drivers next to him. It started off with a, 'how could this happen …' to nothing.

When they got there, which was about 5 minutes, they soon came across the house of Billy Black and his son, Jacob. Sam Uley was also there, but not to greet them. Unfortunately there was some bad timing when it came to the meetings the werewolves had, so Sam was the last to leave and saw the cold ones coming over in their swag cars.

"Why are they here?" Sam asked, "I thought they lived where that Bella girl was living."

"Sam, it's none of your business what's happening here. You're job is to protect the reservation."

"Yeah, from the bloodsuckers."

Jacob then walked away to greet their guests. There was only one problem with the living arrangements, as it was a two-bedroom house with a living room, kitchen, bathroom, garage and that was it.

As soon as Jacob greeted his new housemates he said, "You guys are in luck. Billy decided to move in the Charlie to help accommodate you guys so you can fit in the house a little bit better."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Esme said in her maternal voice.

Jacob continued, "Well, that still doesn't mean that we have a lot of room. Of course, we are going to give Carlisle and Esme dad's room, but that still means 5 people to find housing for.

Alice then perked up, "I have an idea! How about we put Emmet and Rosalie in the garage, Jasper and I will take the living room, and Edward can be in Jacob in his room!"

Edward then gave Alice a menacing look. 'I know you like my idea,' Alice thought, knowing that Edward could hear her. Jacob at the same moment was also giving Alice the same look, but still thinking to Edward, 'well, at least we can now be alone.'

All of the Cullens had agreed with the idea of the living arrangements Alice had created, so they started bringing in their things. Since none of them had to sleep, with the exception of Jacob, they didn't mind not having beds to sleep on.

Edward brought his things in Jacob's cramped room. He looked around, thinking about how Jacob was able to live in this condition, and now with one other person.

Jacob then walked in afterwards. "I don't mind you putting your stuff where you can find a place, since we have to share this room we might as well share the space."

Edward then put his suitcase in the only corner space left, next to the closed window. "I know it sounds weird," he said, "but I sort of think Alice was kind of nice when she put us in the same room. Now we can at least have our privacy."

"Yeah, but we still have to share our privacy with 6 other people who don't sleep and do nothing but butt into other people's lives."

"That's not true. More than likely now they will be going hunting more than often since no one will notice when they're gone but us. Carlisle still has his job at the hospital, and Rosalie and Emmett tend to travel around the world. Alice and Jasper are always in they're little world, so don't worry about privacy."

"I still don't get how this has happened. Yes, I understand you guys moving in with me to get out of all those rumors, but still, how did we end up like _this?_ "

"I guess because we both had the same interest, and when that went away we found each other for comfort."

Jacob then walked up to Edward and held his face, looking into his yellow eyes, which then closed when they both leaned into each other for a kiss.

When they finally pulled away, still with their faces close together, Jacob whispered, "I guess opposites of the thermometer also attract."

Edward then showed his crooked smile, the one that had gotten Bella, and the same one that now had gotten Jacob.


	4. Nuisance

That night as the family began sitting / eating together, a conversation was going on between Alice and Edward.

'So, … Mr.-My-Girlfriend's-Dead-And-I-Just-Hooked-Up-With-Her-Other-Boyfriend, what's next in your life?'

Edward then looked over to his left, and then back to his food. Indicating a "no" to Alice so no one else could detect that they were communicating.

'I am now confused because of you, mister. Talk to me later.'

The dinner continued smoothly, although Alice's thoughts kept on disturbing Edward's mind with her suddenly going perverted.

After dinner, everyone split up to the rooms they were in, like they would have if they were in their old home. Jacob didn't have the night shift anymore, so he went back to his room with Edward.

Jacob immediately went to bed, finally being able to rest. Edward, after closing the door, leaned up against it and went, "Well, how are we going to arrange this?" Of course, he meant where he was going to sleep.

'I thought you already knew,' Jacob thought for Edward to listen in on.

"Fine, then. If that's what you want," Edward said, getting into the bed with Jacob and cuddling up next to him.

Jacob then said after a few minutes, "Bella was a lucky girl to have you, and now I'm a lucky man." All Edward could do was stare into his eyes, thinking about how they came together because of her. Jacob then fell asleep in Edward's cold arms, with him in his dreams.

The next day, Jacob and Edward woke up to a smiling Alice in the doorway. "Hey you two lovebirds, I was thinking of getting a photo of you two cuddling, but you guys woke up!"

"ALICE!" Edward shouted. Jacob immediately popped up out of the bed and launched towards the kitchen, passing Alice on the way, who had a Cheshire cat grin on her face now.

Edward got up also, standing in front of Alice, trying to intimidate her with his size. "And just what were you going to do with that picture?"

"I don't know, frame it and place it in the living room. Or maybe I could send it to Charlie. He'd like to see what you and Jacob are doing now."

"Alice, seriously. You need to stop talking about it in this house. If you haven't noticed yet, it's tiny."

"Yeah, I know, but it seems that you don't mind really."

All Edward did to respond was sigh. He could never win this conversation. Alice then left the room and Edward shortly followed afterward.

"So," Esme started as they entered the kitchen, "how was your night?"

"Just the usual, couldn't sleep."

"Well you can't go anything about that. Well, Carlisle got called into the hospital as he had a surgery scheduled."

Jacob quickly ate his breakfast as he needed to get over to the forest for his day shift. He thanked Emse for the breakfast she prepared for him and then went to the front door. Edward then followed him, out of sight from every one else in the kitchen. "Jacob," he started, "we need to figure out what will happen. And if we should tell them what's going on. I hate keeping these secrets."

"I know, but can we talk about this after my shift?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jacob then left in his house and his lover. As he walked over to the forest, he looked over his shoulder to see if the cold one was still watching him. 'I love you,' he thought to Edward, knowing he could still hear him.

Jacob's shift went quickly, as the war between the werewolves and vampires had ended. The only thing the pack had to do now was make sure the campers in the forest not be destroying all of it. If they were, they would usually just scare them away by turning into the burly dogs and the campers would most likely never do what they were doing ever again.

When Jacob came home, Edward immediately pulled him inside their room. "Just _what_ were you thinking _saying _what _you said_ in werewolf form? Did you forget that the rest of the pack could hear you?"

"Yes, I know they hear me, but I don't care, what I said was true."

The only way Edward could respond was staring into Jacob's dark brown eyes. He then leaned into Jacob, and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss then became more passionate and the teen wolf then turned it into a rushed, French kiss.

All of a sudden, Esme opened the door, going, "Honeys! It's time for Jacob's dinner! Why are you two alone in this –" 

Esme suddenly became quiet as she say the two teens in each other's arms. "Well, she said. I didn't know Edward over Bella already."


	5. Talk

"Esme!" Edward said, shocked at how she ran in on the couple, "W … Why are you here?!"

"I told you that I had prepared Jacob's dinner."

Jacob thanked Esme then ran as quickly out of the door as he could, trying to avoid more confrontation with Esme and even worse, and interrogation.

Edward just stood there, staring as Esme, still with a shocked expression on his face.

Esme started, "Honey, you know I don't mind those kinds of relationships, but you should have told me instead of me finding out myself. I mean, it could have Emmet or Jasper who found you like that."

"Yes, I should have told you. Just … don't tell Carlisle, okay? I don't know what his reaction would be to all of this."

"Yes, dear." Esme then walked away from the room, over the living room where the rest of the family was sitting, watching the big-screen TV that they had brought during the move.

Edward gave a sigh of relief as she left, knowing that his secret was safe with her. He then was listening on her thoughts, just to make sure, 'Edward, one question: Anybody else know about this?"

He then left the bedroom and walked into the living room. He looked at Esme, then Alice, indicating Alice knew as well. Alice noticed he was looking at her at went, "Edward, did I do something wrong?" which he replied with a 'no' in nod form.

The next day seemed peaceful, Jacob had finished his shift again and had returned home, finding Edward on their bed, looking like he was thinking about something troubling. When Edward noticed he was in the room, his expression suddenly changed to a scared look. "We have to talk with Esme," he said, "she said you and I are required to talk to her."

The two of them then went over to the bedroom Esme was in, obviously expecting the two to come in at that moment.

"So," she started, "the reason I have called you guys in today is I need to figure out what is going on with this relationship."

Jacob and Edward started simultaneously, "Nothing's going on."

"Well, something must be happening for you two to be in cahoots."

"Esme, it seems like you, as my mother," Edward began, "are concerned about what kind of relationships I'm in, but you don't need to be worried about that. Jacob and I have no physical relationship going on. Besides, we've only been seeing each other for about one week now, what do you think WAS going to happen?"

"I thought nothing was going on between you two. I just wanted to make sure."

Jacob was still trying to shrink in his chair, hoping that no one would notice it.

"And Jacob," Esme said, "to stop any physical relationship from starting for at least a year, will you please wear a shirt or at least some underwear? You know Edward's thinking it."

"Yes, ma'am," Jacob replied in a shocked tone.

"Well, I guess that's all then! You can go off to your shenanigans now!"

The two then left the room immediately, running away to the confines of their bedroom.

"Did she seriously think we were going to be DOING things?" Jacob asked.

"I don't really know, I tried tapping into her but all she did was go 'Edward, you better not be listening to my conversation,' and basically repeated that five million times.

"Well, she better not be thinking we're reenacting Torchwood."

Edward laughed. He suddenly remembered the British television show that in the last minute of the fifth episode two guys made out. "Well, I don't think she's thinking that in particular."

"It still bothers me that two people know about us. One being your mother, which I don't mind, and the other being your hyper sister whose mouth may not be exactly closed about us."

"Jacob, she hasn't told Jasper, yet. At least I think …"

All of a sudden, you could hear through the door Jasper yelling, "So that's why I sensed a very passionate emotion coming from both of you!"

_Yeah, so it's kinda short this chapter, but we have Esme's talk with Edward and Jacob about their relationship. Please R&R since that would majorly help my writer's block right now. Thanks!  
_

_-Contorted Thoughts_


	6. Separation

Hey everybody: It's me, Contorted Thoughts here. I just want to thank everybody who's been reviewing. It's nice to see some people really think it's funny. This chapter is a little bit different, since it takes more of a sad approach. I'll have a beta reader by the next chapter, so it may be a little bit better. Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, it's just I had finals and some stuff going on at school that came up. Please review!!!!

* * *

"Jasper!" they yelled at the same time. Both of them had seemed to have forgotten that he could sense what Edward was feeling. The vampire knew that Edward was somehow feeling lustful the entire time since the meeting with Jacob and he had finally gotten proof for his suspicions. A wide grin then grew across his face, only making the two boys even more upset.

"I am finally not confused anymore. Well, about these feelings, now, but this just adds more to the list about how messed up you are, brother!" Jasper exclaimed, closing the door behind him, since he knew Edward was already going to have a breakdown because he now knew. "Your secret's safe with me. I wonder if Alice knows?" he then left the room, dashing out in case Edward would throw something at him.

All of a sudden from the other side of the house the couple could hear, "You JUST figured it out!" from Alice, obviously she thought that everyone else had figured it out already. Edward's expression was even more upset than before. He had to deal with another person from the family that knew his and Jacob's secret.

The rest of the week went smoothly, with Jacob having the day shift, and having Edward's night shift. The two would lay in Jacob's bed, thinking about how much they loved each other and how it came to be. Every day Jacob would quickly rush from his duties to the house so he could spend more time with his beloved, unfortunately letting out some of his thoughts while he was in wolf form as well. This brought about some trouble from the pack, since they now knew about his secret. Most of their reactions were supportive, knowing that Jacob would change his decision. Though some of them thought otherwise.

One night, Jacob came in from his werewolf duties, looking scared for his life. Edward was in their room as normal, waiting for Jacob's arrival. When Jacob entered the door, he closed it quickly behind him. Edward, being a gentleman, stood up, hoping to embrace him and welcome him back from work. Although, Jacob stopped him.

"I ... I have to talk to you ... about something," Jacob started.

"Yes, what is it? You seem afraid of something."

"It's Sam, he's known for a while now, but he's threatened me … he says if I stay with you then I'll be shunned away from the pack because of my beliefs, and you have no idea what shunning from the pack means."

"There are only two possibilities I can think of. One is you are sent out of the reservation to live freely on your own, and the other is to be killed."

Jacob hesitated a second. "It's the second-" and then he was cut off by Edward.

"How could this be even possible! You're like brothers to them and they threaten to kill you by being with me!"

"It's pack rules. My great-grandfather made them up. How can I argue with that?"

Edward sighed, there was nothing else he could do about this. Pack rules were pack rules. The only thing he could do now was what Sam wanted, and leave Jacob. "Fine," he said, "I guess this is it, then." He then leaned in to give Jacob his last kiss, but the young werewolf turned away, only letting Edward kiss his cheek. Edward then pulled back with a sad look on his face, and walked out of the room.

Esme was waiting in the kitchen for Edward, hearing most of the conversation that had happened in the other room. She walked up to him, embracing him in a hug that meant, "it's okay." Edward was whimpering then, as if he was trying to cry. He had now lost two of the most precious people in his life in less than a year.

Jacob then left the room, stopping in front of Esme and Edward on the way. He was carrying a duffle bag, stuffed with clothes. "I think it would be best if I moved out of our room … it seems to me that it would be better that way because of this." Edward stood their motionless, hoping it was all a dream that he could wake up from, though he knew differently.

Jacob then walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the front door. He turned around. "I'll be staying at Sam and Emily's for the time being, until this matter can be settled," he said with a wink. Edward knew that both of them will be working to see if they can be together again, but he knew it may never come true.

Esme then turned around, heading towards the kitchen and deciding that the rest of the food in the refrigerator might as well be sent to Emily, since she could use it to feed the rest of the pack instead of vampires who didn't even eat human food.

For the next few weeks Edward sulked in the house, just waiting until the day that Jacob was able to find a loophole. Then, one day, Alice came screaming into the house.

"I can't see anything! I can't see!" she screamed through the house, trying to find someone. As soon as the rest of the Cullen family heard what she was saying, they all left the rooms that they were in and immediately ran to her attention.

"Alice, how could this happen? You went blind?" Carlisle asked, trying to figure out what Alice meant by not seeing anything. "How did you not run into anything on the way here?"

"No, I can see perfectly well. The problem is I can't see people's decisions anymore. I can't seem to look into the future!" she said, then breaking into tearless cries.

"How did this happen? I never thought it was possible you could lose your own powers."

"I don't know, really. I realized that I haven't had an visions lately, so I tried to think about tomorrow's weather and I got nothing."

"Did you hit your head on anything?"

"Not that I can remember. Wait! I did run into a tree at full vampire force yesterday. Does that count?"

"Unfortunately it does. I don't know if this is permanent or not, but try not to push it." Carlisle then walked away, with Esme joining him.

The rest of the family then went away into their areas of the house. Jasper was trying to console her by sending waves of calm to her, but nothing seemed to help. All she could do was sit there, wondering if she could ever see the future again.


	7. News

**yo! thanks for all of the reviews that I've gotten! sorry I haven't been able to post this. a) I have school and b) my beta (omc.the.rains.wet) decided to be lazy and not beta it for an entire month. I'm in science right now so ... shhhh ... be quiet!  
one again, I'd like to thank my beta who has to deal with my randomness 24/7! Keep reviewing!**

**I don't own it ... but I wish I owned Carlisle ...**

Alice Point of View

This was weird. I never thought that people like us could actually lose their powers. Even Carlisle had not heard about it before, which is why he kept on testing me to see if I still had some of it. 

The exams normally consisted of Edward being in the room so he could hear Carlisle's thoughts and then me trying to see what Edward would say. Unfortunately, there was no inkling of any vision, though it still amused me how Edward's reaction would be to what he was hearing. Usually it was a, "oh … that's so sweet," or "Carlisle you pervert!" 

Even though I didn't have a power anymore I was still happy that I could be with my family. When it first happened I thought that since I didn't have a useful power anymore Jasper and I would be exiled, but that wasn't the case. Everyone seemed more caring afterwards. It helped a lot after the initial reaction, since everyone came together even after the family was kind of separated because of what was going on. 

I don't really mind not having a power, as long as I can still be with Jasper and the rest of the family. At least Edward has perked up a bit since the whole Jacob-leaving ordeal. It seems that he has realized it was a little fling and that nothing else was going to change the pack rules. Even if Edward searched forever, he would never find a loophole, that much I know. 

We never really saw Jacob or any of the other members of the pack. I guess even though we were sharing their land, we never had to have contact with them. We only had seen Emily, who seemed to be buying the entire grocery store. 

3rd person POV

2 months after the break-up between Edward and Jacob, the family of vampires heard rapid running towards the house, smelling dog as well.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Edward eagerly. He still had a little hope that Jacob would come back to him.

Carlisle answered. "It's probably Seth. You know how he likes to visit once in a while after Bella's death. He was so taken aback by it and didn't even think about blaming us like the rest of them."

"Maybe Sam?" asked Alice, who was sitting on the couch watching the Home Shopping Network. 

"Whoever it is I hope that they are at least bringing good news. I think we've dealt with enough negativity we don't need anymore. We're basically seeping it now," sad Jasper. 

Suddenly, a loud crash came from outside the house. They all figured it was the person trying to stop where they were instead of making an indent into the house. The door burst open, revealing Seth Clearwater panting as he stared intently around the room, trying to look for someone.

"Edward!" said Seth, "great news…" Seth had just collapsed in the front hallway. Carlisle ran towards him and checked his pulse.

"His heartbeat is extremely fast. I guess running in his human form wasn't the best idea."

"Let's get him over to the couch. I don't really think lying on that uncomfortable floor will do any good" Esme said. The siblings moved off of the couch and helped Carlisle move Seth, even though the doctor could do it by himself. 

Around a half hour later Seth finally woke up from his unconscious state. He opened one of his, then both popped open when he realized the entire vampire clan was surrounding him as he lay there. They noticed this, backing away. Jasper was the only one who wasn't encircling him, since he still couldn't stand the smell of werewolf.

"So," Carlisle started, "it seems you were in a rush to get here. Why is that?'

"Oh yeah! Jake sent me to tell you guys something!" A confused look then spread across his face. 

"Well, what's the news?" said Edward, wondering if it were anything about him.

"I know it was something important. About Sam and Jake. Wait! The elders demoted Sam from his position as pack leader since he didn't come from the head family! Jake's been moved up!"

"Edward, you know what that means! He has power over all of the rules!"

Alice, Jasper, and Esme were the only ones who didn't have a confused look on their face. They knew what that meant for Edward.

"Why would it pertain to Edward?" asked Emmett **(A/N: lol … Emmett said "pertain") **

"I guess Jacob left because him and Edward couldn't share a room anymore. I think they grew to be friends over that month and that's why Edward was upset. Two losses in less than a year would be hard on him," Carlisle answered.

Seth stood up, "well, that's all I came here for. So I'm just going to be leaving now."

He walked over to the door and left, closing it behind him. Edward ran with human speed towards Seth after he left, just so they could talk.

"Come with me," he said urgently. He led Seth to the Volvo and got in himself, driving it out of the range of his family's hearing. He parked around five miles away from the small house, turning to Seth who was plastered to the back of his seat because of the anger-induced speed Edward was driving at. 

"Are you serious that we can … you know, be back together?" Edward asked.

"Well, since Jacob is in charge he can change the rules so it can happen. The pack doesn't have to vote on it or anything. Besides, we don't care. We liked seeing Jacob happy again after what happened to Bella."

"Good," Edward sighed. "Should I drop you off here or is there any place you want to go?"

"Well, I would ask you to take me to my home but it seems we're here," Seth said, pointing to the run-down house they were parked next to. Leah was looking outside the window with her same menacing façade plastered on her face. 

'First he has to be with Jacob and now my little brother? Is he trying to hook up with the pack for fun?' she thought. Edward laughed it off at how irrational she had been since Sam imprinted on her cousin instead of her. Seth had already left the car, so Edward sped off towards the house again. 

As soon as he reached a one-mile radius of the house he smelled the scent of Jacob. He didn't detect the rest of the family with him, probably wanting to give them some privacy. He imagined the look on Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle's face as they were ushered out of the house for what they thought was no good reason. 

Edward almost crashed his car into the house when he hit the breaks. He made a quick mental note to have Rosalie check over his car again. He bounded into the house, knowing what was going to happen once he stepped inside. 


	8. Light

_Hey guys, me again. Sorry I haven't been able to give you the last chappie for a while. It was finished in July, I sent it out to 3 friends this time to get it perfect, and I didn't get a response until last week since it's a little longer than usual. Thanks, omc.the.rains.wet for editting this!_

_Enjoy the last chappie!_

**BPOV**

I woke up to complete darkness. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what had happened, I had no idea. All I remember was my life, from the time I met Edward to the time I married him. I couldn't remember anything before that, but it was no use to me anyways because he was not involved in it. _Okay, Bella, time to stop thinking and get yourself out of here, _I thought to myself. I realized at that moment that my eyes were closed, hence the darkness. Opening them, I would expect it to be the same as inside my eyelids, though it wasn't.

It was a sight I had never seen before, more like a red haze that outlines everything that surrounded me.

Soon I figured out that I was encased in a coffin. My human instincts came and told that I was going to suffocate to death. Thanks, Mythbusters, for that one. So after about thirty seconds of trying to recite my last rites I realized I had been holding my breath the entire time. This was weird to me because it had been about 5 minutes since I woke up.

I placed my hand in front of my face, using my new vision to figure out it anything had changed while I had been asleep. My fingernails hand become longer, just past the end of my fingers and perfectly shaped. My hair, I felt, was the same length, though wavier and softer instead of having frizzed with the humidity inside the coffin. I knew I was underground, and didn't know how to get myself out, but I could try wishful thinking and hope that someone was going to dig me up soon.

I closed my eyes again. Not even my new vision could help me out on this one. I thought of the old house, and all of the memories that had happened there: Edward proposing, our compromise, and even more that happened after the wedding.

A new vision appeared in my head. It wasn't like anything I remembered, but faintly familiar. All of a sudden, I knew where I was: Edward's and my room. Everything had been moved out of it, leaving only the mattress, headboard, and gold-colored walls all alone in their desolate room.

I don't know whether this was the past or present, though it had to be sometime. I had never seen the room in this state of condition, so it must be the present. I realized, at that moment, that my power was to look into other places without actually being there.

I tried again with a different idea. Maybe it was possible I could think of a person and see where they are and how they are doing. The first thing that came to my mind was what Edward was doing at the moment. I wanted to know if not because of my near-death experience that he had continued on. I inwardly hoped he was still waiting for me to return and he had stayed there, but another side of me wanted him to still be happy and not be stuck on the past.

My eyes still closed, I imagined Edward. All the memories of him flowed through my head at the same time, a rush of emotions coming with them. All of a sudden, I was in another room that I knew. It was Jacob Black's. _What would he be doing here?_ I though to myself. I then heard scuffling, a few grunts, and a loud banging on the door. Turning towards it, what I saw was the most horrifying thing in my now-eternal life. Edward and Jacob doing what my husband stopped us from doing so many times.

Edward had pinned Jacob against the door, nipping at his neck. Jacob at the same time was panting like the dog that he was, with the occasional moan. In one swift movement they both had no shirts on, and Jacob was down on his knees, slowly unzipping my husband's pants with his teeth.

Finally seeing enough, I opened my eyes in horror. This could _not_ be happening. My husband who I gave my life to, was now having sex with the person that he hated the most. How did this happen? Why?

Out of anger I bent my leg and slammed it against the hood of the coffin. Luckily for me, my new vampire strength helped out immensely with my escape since the 6 feet of dirt above me shot up with the hood and I could see the sun once again. I jumped up to the opening of the grave and caught the edge. As I struggled to get up, I stopped. I had never imagined myself sparkling like the rest of the Cullens, but it was true, I was an actual vampire now that sparkled. I sat there for about a minute before I realized what I had just seen, and pulled myself up.

Out of the grave and onto the semi-muddy ground, I saw an old man with an amazed look on his face. I guess he saw the entire incident and was in shock. I moved closer to him slowly, trying not to scare him. It was pretty funny, I guess, but I may have just given this old man a coronary.

"Are you ok?" I asked him genuinely. The shade had come over by the time I was out of the grave, so the only sparkling he could have seen were my fingertips.

He slowly nodded and said, "please tell me that was all a magic act and will never happen again."

"Yes, sir, it will never _ever _happen again. Or maybe not for the next million years, you'll never know."

I left him there contemplating the evident hint of some vampires coming back. Or he could have taken the scientific approach and would have noticed the mud rising the coffins out of the ground. His call, I guess.

It was pretty simple to figure out where I was. Forks Cemetery was the closest place to be buried. The closes one besides that was in Seattle, and knowing Charlie he would want to visit me on a regular basis. Ignoring the old man I put all the dirt back where it belonged and hoped there was no security device anywhere near my plot.

The forest was just as I remembered it: green and brown. But now I was able to see so refined that every little edge in the mud that I trudged in was shown. I heard every movement that was occurring beneath my feet: the worms digging more holes in the ground and the crunching of twigs breaking into a million pieces as I walked down the path. This was so exciting to me, but I had a mission to stop whatever was going on at the moment in Jacob's house.

I didn't know if the treaty had be broken or not but it seemed since Edward was there that I could be in the reservation area as well. Crossing the line I decided to try out my new vampire speed. It was the most thrilling experience. It felt as if I was normally running, though everything around me was a constant blur. In no time I was about 2 blocks away. I decided to walk then, and calm myself down before I burst into a rage. With that I passed by a diner, and inside was the rest of my family. I walked in and decided to pay them a visit before anything. Maybe they would join my side in this fight.

The bell on the handle of the door chimed as I walked in. Passing a waitress that was planning on seating me, I stood in front of the table of six. They were all pretending to eat their food, and had not noticed me yet.

"Hey, guys," I said casually. "How have you been doing?"

All of their heads snapped towards me at the same time. For a brief second they looked horrified as if they had just seen a ghost, but soon realized that it was me in vampire form. At that moment they all jumped up from the table and pulled me into a huge hug. I couldn't help but smile at this. It was so comforting to know that they hadn't left me in that grave and had moved onto somewhere else in the world. After everyone settled down we slipped back into the booth and began our serious conversation.

"Well," Carlisle started, "I guess you just went into a coma after the change. I have never seen that before, but there is a first time for everything."

"What!" Rosalie shrieked. "I had to be upset for … 2 months now about my sister dieing and it was all untrue!" Esme, who was sitting next to her, was trying to console her but it was only helping somewhat.

"Bella?" Alice asked, "can I talk to you for a second?"

We went outside so we were out of earshot of the rest of the family. I already knew what she was going to talk about, but I decided to play clueless for the heck of it.

"Bella, something's happened with Edward-"

"What?! Is he dead?"

"No, not that. He's just been out of it recently. I know the reason it's just that I'm afraid to tell you."

"Alice, I already know what you're going to say. Edward and Jacob have been … canoodling since my death haven't they."

"Well, yes. But that was when Edward thought that you were dead! None of us knew you were coming back! Not even me!"

This was weird. Alice's visions tended to be right the entire time. I told her this and she had the exact same face on as me, though it suddenly went into a 'great thinker' look. "This may be your power," she said.

"But I already have one. It's that I can see what going on at other places right now."

"You have two powers!" She hugged me at this moment. It was different from the other hugs that I had received from her since there was no bone-crushing force anymore. Although, there was the sound of thunder from her ramming into me quickly.

We returned to the rest of my family and told them my power. On the way Alice informed me that only her, Jasper, and Esme knew about what was going on with Edward. She also added that they were 100 on my side of this and would back me up. "I'll come with you if you want to," she said.

"No, thanks. I think I need to handle this on my own."

From there I headed straight to the Black residence and prepared myself for the worst: Edward leaving me. I knew that I could never forgive him for it, though I knew somewhere in my heart that we could work through this. We had before when I was with Jacob, so he could do this as well.

Opening the door to Jacob's house was so familiar yet strange. I realized why the Cullens didn't like the smell of them. It did smell like dog, yes, but a mixture of other wild animals that I couldn't recognize but were easily as disgusting when wet. The smell of Edward was mixed in it as well, it was the same as before I turned but was stronger, much stronger.

I headed straight towards Jacob's room, where all of the noises were coming from. I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. There, on the bed, were Edward and Jacob with no clothes on. If this wasn't my husband and my best friend I would have being sitting back and watching with a bowl of popcorn in my hand, but that was not the case. It was almost disgusting to watch as these two animals mated with one another.

I entered the room, clearing my throat once I was inside. Neither of them noticed me since they probably thought it was the other person grunting. I decided that this was the time to try out my other power and stop Edward from hearing Jacob's thoughts. It seemed to have worked since Edward immediately moved his head up from Jacob's crotch and looked at him, saying, "why can't I hear your thoughts anymore?"

It was at this moment that Jacob opened his eyes, and spotted me leaning against the door jamb. Edward followed his gaze, and saw me with his eyes popping out of his head as if he had seen a ghost. "Hi, there," I said casually.

Both of them jumped out of bed, found their pants and immediately put them on. After that, they were still shaking like wet Chihuahuas. It was actually pretty funny looking back on it, though at that time I still needed my explanation. "So," I began, "you two seem to be getting along better."

Edward started, "Bella, it's not what you think. It's – "

"I can pretty much tell what was going on here."

"But we thought you were dead and were fighting over who was going to pay the funeral costs and it just … happened."

"So what are we going to do now, Edward? Pretend this never happened? You know I can't do that."

"I know, but we can work this out together. I know you will remember for eternity, but I'll always be loyal to you."

Meanwhile, Jacob was in the corner trying to figure out if there was going to be a fight. "Um," he started, "I guess I should leave you two alone. I know I'm part of it, but …. Really, it's fine. You can give me an update on the status of this relationship later." With that, he left us, dashing out of the house before he turned back into a werewolf.

"Bella," Edward started, "let's get out of here and talk somewhere else. Maybe you can get a bite to eat?"

"No, I'm not in the mood to hunt right now. How about we take a walk, though?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," he said, with my favorite crooked grin. Even though I was upset with him, I still wanted us to work through this. I had spent 2 years with this man, married him, and had even fought multiple armies of vampires just for our love. I knew this would work out.

As we left the house, Edward grabbed my hand. It was so familiar, yet strange how we both were now the same temperature. Never the cold feeling anymore, though it still caused me internal goose bumps. From that point on I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted Edward wouldn't take me somewhere where he could talk to me without anyone or anything interrupting.

"Close your eyes," he said, carefully, as if not to upset me with one wrong syllable. I complied, and shutting my eyelids. He squeezed me hand in his, and started running. I ran along beside him, wondering where he was taking me, but suddenly realized the destination. I remembered the familiar scent of the grass and wildflowers in the meadow, _our _meadow.

It took us a few minutes to arrive there, since we had to travel back to Forks and then go into the forest. When I opened my eyes again I found myself in the familiar place then seemed so interesting a few years ago. I had grown accustomed to the look of it, though with my new height of vision, everything was so surreal. I could see the dew on the blades of grass, the ridges created by the moss on the trees; everything was so brand new to me.

"Bella," Edward started, "I don't know what to say. It's just that I was so upset by your death and I didn't know where to turn. Believe me, Jacob was not my first choice, but he was there and didn't seem to object to anything. If only I-"

"Edward," I cut him off. "I understand completely, I myself didn't know what was going on at the time. I just seemed to lose consciousness. I don't know how to continue on from this point, with this whole entire new situation."

"All I know Bella is that I want to be with you, it does matter to me that Jacob is taken care of, but I'm just so glad that you're still with us." He then smiled that wonderful smile again, just for me.

It only seemed natural at this point to show my love for him; I went up on my tiptoes, tilted my head to the side, and kissed him. Edward took a second to respond, though he made up for that time that we were apart with all of the passion that could possibly be contained inside him. He didn't stop me like he used to, knowing that I was not the breakable girl that I was before.

After about a good five minutes of making out with my husband, I realized we still had some unfinished business to attend to. Carefully pushing on his chest, I pulled away and smiled back. "Edward," I addressed him, "what are we going to do with you and Jake? I've been gone all of these days and I don't want any of you to regret it."

"I don't know what should happen either. All of our emotions have been up and down recently that I think we should include all of us in this conversation and come up with something. Let's go talk to him."

With that, he led me to the Black's house again, though when we arrived, Jake was not there. A not was left on the refrigerator addressed to both of us.

_Edward and Bella: _

_Gone to get food for myself since most of the stuff in here has gone to waste._

_Be back soon,_

_Jacob_

Edward and I decided to wait outside, seeing as none of us could stand the stench of werewolf for more than a few minutes. We passed the time just talking about what had happened with Edward over the months which caught me up with what was happening with the rest of the family. Apparently only a select few of the Cullens knew what was going on with Edward and Jacob, while the others thought he was in another funk because of my death.

I told him about my meeting with Alice, the new powers I had acquired, and the hilarious experience with the grave digger. Jake arrived soon after this story, with bags of groceries in his hands.

"Thought that my dad will be moving back in because of you being alive, Bella."

"Yeah, that's why we came here. I'm sorry about tearing Edward away from-"

"No," he cut me off, "you two always belonged together. On my way to the store I realized that. Actually, I kind of ran into somebody and …"

Edward and I both knew that at this moment that Jake was over Edward. He had imprinted. A collective gasp came out of both of our mouths, wondering who was the lucky person.

"Who is he?" we both asked curiously.

"Tyler," he said almost as a question. After a minute of shock, I thought about this for a second. It seemed that both of them had the same personality, but I never thought about it. Tyler and Jake were both outgoing people that were always happy and optimistic.

We congratulated him, said our goodbyes, and left to go find the family. Using my new power, I saw them at our old house again, waiting in the front room for us to return home. We ran to the house, crossing the border that used to be there along the way.

Everything was perfect, and I couldn't be happier.

_Questions? Comments? Alternate Endings? Lemon? You tell me!_


End file.
